Scherzando
by keepyourenemiescloser
Summary: Sayuri Kawachi is a young heiress that just recently enrolled at Ouran Highschool. Finding herself in a class with a self appointed prince and a moody four-eyes, could she find new friends to call a family? MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So author's notes have always annoyed me, so I'm going to keep this short.

I didn't know what to name this story, so I looked up the dictionary app on my phone and decided that whatever the word was for the "Word of the Day" was going to be the name of this story.

Hence, the title: Scherzando- which, interestingly enough, means playful or sportive.

I feel like it's going to fit the story later on, as I would really love for Sayuri to be a playful person- they're always more fun, eh?

_And_, this is going to be my first multi-chaptered story! Whoo!

So, please, work with me here. I've got to think of things to make it interesting and keep your attention.

much love,

**keepyourenemiescloser**

* * *

"Hello, I'm very pleased to meet you." I said curtseying to the older man standing in front of me that was to now be my headmaster.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." He replied back. "So, there are some things that we need to take care of first before you can officially start classes here—just simple things—birthday, full birth name, home address, etcetera."

"Yes, sir." I responded taking the papers from his hands.

Soon I had filled out all of the information and I was handed a packet that listed where my class was and my daily schedule.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Called out the secretary of the Headmaster as I nodded and left.

* * *

_'Well, I guess I should get all of my stuff together and prepare for tomorrow. It's going to be an interesting day...'_ I thought to myself walking into my house.

"Kawachi-san, it is good to see you home." An older women said while bowing to me.

"Hi, Hiraga, could you send dinner up to my room for me? I have some things that I need to take care of." I answered curtly.

"Yes, Kawachi-san."

Her answer echoed up the stairs of my home as I walked down the hallway of our second floor.

"Oh, honey, you're back already?" Said my mother peeking out from behind a computer screen in her study.

"Hey, mom, yeah. It didn't take as long as I thought it would."

After answering, my father came out of the library.

"So you start tomorrow, then?" He stated more than asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm going to my room now to get everything ready. Can you make sure that Kazuki doesn't come into my room? Thanks! Bye!" I yelled to them as I walked more briskly down the hallway- praying that my younger brother wouldn't come bother me.

Soon I had reached my set of white double doors and I opened them for entry.

In my room I got my uniform together and the rest of the items that I would need for classes tomorrow. I wrote in a journal for a little bit and ate the food that was delivered to my room. Then I took a shower, changing afterwards into my pajamas.

As I lay in my bed, I pulled my night mask over my eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day..."

* * *

"My name is Sayuri Kawachi and I'm pleased to meet all of you." I said to my new fellow students with a bow.

"Thank you, now please take your seat." Said my teacher from his corner of the room.

"Yes, sensei." I answered back taking a skip over to my new desk.

To the right of me was a strange looking boy. Well, strange for Japanese standards anyway.

He had violet eyes and blonde hair- soon he noticed me glancing at him and he winked.

Taken aback, I immediately looked straight with a slight blush on my face. He certainly wasn't bad looking, but it seemed a little fast to me that someone would be making a move without even asking for a name first.

Soon I began to pay more attention to the teacher and forget about the blonde haired boy sitting next to me.

_'This is so great, classes move so quickly here. And everyone in this class seems to actually care about learning...'_

The bell rang after my last thought announcing that it was time for lunch and the boy sitting next to me took that as his opportunity to speak.

"Hello, Ms. Kawachi on behalf of myself, Tamaki Suoh, I would like to formally welcome you to the second year's class at Ouran Highschool." He let out with a dramatic voice.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm quite sure that was what the teacher did in the beginning of the class when I told everyone my name."

The boy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"But I wanted to make it special for you, my princess!" He said recovering quickly and grabbing my hand in the process. "A girl with beauty such as yours is to be greatly appreciated in our meager presence!"

"Tamaki, are you harassing the new students again?"

I turned around to find another boy with the same build as the blonde in front of me, but his hair was a more natural black color. His glasses framed his dark eyes well.

"It's fine, he acts kind of like my brother." I replied coming to the blonde's defense.

"I would like to apologize for you on behalf of living with someone that could resemble Tamaki personality-wise." He answered.

I laughed, "What's your name?"

"Kyoya Ootori, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Sayuri- is it ok if I call you that? You should come eat lunch with Kyoya and I. You can come meet some more of our friends." The blonde offered.

I looked to the darker haired boy to see if there were any signs of disapproval, not noticing any, I answered, "Sure, that sounds like fun."

And with that we were off to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

When we came to the lunch room Tamaki guided us to a table with five other boys sitting at it. He waved to them as two waved back and the rest just acknowledged us coming.

The twin boys looked rather bored with our approach, there was a smaller boy there that looked like he should be in elementary school instead of highschool, a taller boy was standing next to him just looking in our direction, and lastly there was a girlish looking boy standing between them.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Sayuri Kawachi!" Our blonde escort revealed.

"She's a new student in class with Tamaki and I." Ootori said while he pushed up his glasses.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." I said to everyone.

"Hi, I'm Mitsukini Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! I'm a senior here." Said the small blonde boy.

"Wow! But you're so small!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and giggled in reply, "Yup! Everyone says that!"

I smiled back to him as the boy standing next to him introduced himself, "Takashi Morinozuka, call me Mori."

"Sure, Mori." I nodded while responding to him.

"Takashi is also in his third year here." The boy with glasses added in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mori-senpai!" I apologized while bowing.

"It's fine."

"And we're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!"

"Hi." I said while smiling, "Who is Kaoru and who is Hikaru?"

"Even if we told you, you wouldn't remember." The one standing on the left replied.

"I'm sure that if I knew you better, then it would be really easy. Why don't you just tell me, hm?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm Kaoru and he's Hikaru." Said the one standing on the right.

I observed them for a while before answering with an, "Ok."

"And I'm Haruhi Fujiioka."

My eyes became completely blank as I put a finger to my slightly parted lips. I tossed my head to one side and examined the person in front of me further.

"…why are you in a boy's uniform?"

Immediately everyone, except Kyoya, rocked back onto one foot and sweat dropped with their eyes open wide.

"W-what are you talking about Sayuri? Why wouldn't Haruhi be in a boy's uniform, he is a boy after all!" Tamaki spoke to me in a reassuring voice as he came down to my eye level pointing at Haurhi with his eyes closed.

"No, she's not."

"Ahhh, Sayuri-chan! What are you saying? That's so mean to Haru-chan!" Honey wailed.

My eyes narrowed. "Haru… chan?"

My words and glare shot him down with an exasperated thud.

He began to cry and murmur something like, "Kawachi-chan is a scary person…"

"It was that obvious, huh? You must be sharp." Kyoya said looking impressed.

"Um, thank you? I mean, it's kind of hard to tell because she's so flat chested and has no curves at all," Haruhi had thrown her arms up to try to keep herself from falling to the ground as she managed pained sounds, "but she has a pretty little girl face. And her voice is more feminine than the rest of yours."

"Looks like we're doomed, boss! Now everyone is going to find out that Haruhi is a girl and she won't be able to work in the Host Club anymore!" Wailed one of the twins, I'm assuming Kaoru.

"I'll take care of her for you, boss! She'll never be able to get one word out about Haruhi once I'm through with her!" Said the other twin in a lower, more menacing voice.

"Now, now, that won't be necessary you two," Said Tamaki in a noble voice, "because I'm going to take care of her myself!"

As the two twins and Tamaki advanced towards me—mumbling things like ""Haruhi is **our **play thing!" and "No one is going to take my darling daughter away from me!"—I only managed to let out an "eep" as I began to back away from them.

"Hey! Hold on!" Said Haruhi wedging herself between myself and the three men with deranged looks on their faces. "So what if she knows that I'm a girl, I'm sure that she wouldn't tell anyone if we just asked her nicely."

"Yeah! Haru-chan is right! We don't have to hurt the mean lady, she is _kinda _pretty!" Honey said.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" I yelled towards him.

He just giggled in response.

"They are right you know, I'm sure that I can find something to make Sayuri keep quiet. Like… maybe this?" Kyoya said while holding up a stuffed giraffe.

My eyes widened as soon as I saw it, "Harold!" I exclaimed while trying desperately to reach the giraffe.

"Now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to 'Harold', would you?" He said to me while an evil smile took its place on his lips.

"Eh, n-no…" I stiffened.

"Very well, if you want Harold back then you must do a favor for me. In order to make sure that you are indeed trustworthy like Haruhi thinks, I want you to help me take care of financial things in the Host Club. Do we have a deal, Ms. Kawachi?"

"H-host Club? F-financial… _things_? Uwaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I yelled while grabbing my head in my hands.

What had I gotten myself into?

.

.

.

And why was Kyoya such a mean person!


	3. Chapter 3

***Please note this chapter is not to offend geishas or hosts in any way.**

* * *

"_You can begin your work for us tomorrow, Sayuri. We wouldn't want you to have too much of a stressful first day." Kyoya had said while his glasses lenses reflected evil so his true eyes could not be seen underneath._

* * *

"Kyoya is so creepy… and how did he get Harold in the first place?" I thought aloud, shuddering as I recalled the last thing that he said to me for the rest of the day.

I looked over to my bed, examining the spot where Harold used to be and let out a sigh as I heard a sing-song voice say my name, "Sayuri~! How was your first day of school, sweetheart?"

My mother paraded through my room in a housecoat with my father following closely behind in his business attire.

"Yes, dear. Please do tell us _everything_! We want to know so badly!" My father said while gripping his fists close to his face.

I just stared at them.

"Man, why are you guys so weird?" It was a really honest statement, my mother and father were the weirdest people that I knew—throw my brother into the mix and… let's just say that it's amazing I turned out to be even remotely normal.

My mother began to wail and sob as she clung to my father's chest, which in turn caused my father to instantly turn red in the face—he said in a loud tone, "Honey! We are not weird; don't make your mother cry!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said while shooing them, "What was it you wanted again? To know about my day?"

Somehow the last statement caused my mom to become cheery again and made flowers bloom all around her face. "Yes! I would love that ever so much!" She yelled into my ears, coming as close as she possibly could to my face.

"It was a normal school day. Tomorrow I'm going to be doing club activities, so I'll be home late."

"Club activities?" Chimed my father, "What sort of club did you get involved in? The chess club? The kendo club? School government club? Eviron-"

"The Host Club."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Both of my parents shrieked as their faces drained from any signs of life.

My mother began to clench her chest and pant as my father looked at me with mournful eyes, "My daughter… is a host? I cannot believe you! A proud Kawachi clan member! You're 16 years old, and you're just going to throw your life away by lighting cigarettes and pouring drinks for old perverted men?"

"And then you're-you're… going to flirt with them?" My mom wailed.

With my eyes half open and my jaw ajar, I turned to face them again.

"No, mom, dad, it isn't a host club like you think it is. It-"

"You're 5'1"! Do you know how many men love small women? You're going to get eaten alive!" My father screamed while holding his head.

"No, sweetie! You can't! I won't let you!" My mom added in.

"I came with the tea you wanted Kawachi-sama…" A cheery voice intruded the conversation.

"**NOT NOW HIGARA, OUR DAUGHTER IS GIVING UP HER PURITY!**" My parents yelled in unison.

"Oh, are you becoming a geisha, Sayuri? How exciting!" Higara cooed.

"HIGARA! DON'T SUPPORT THIS!" My mother screamed.

But it was too late for Higara.

She was already jumping around the room and clapping her hands together while chanting, "A geisha, a geisha, Sayuri's going to be a geisha!"

My mother continued to yell things at Higara at the top of her lungs while my father began to scold and lecture me. Tilting my head to one side, I closed my eyes and sweat dropped as a tiny voice came from my doorway.

"Sayuri-chan's going to be a geisha host?"

The room went completely silent as my mother and father shot me a death glare. Higara just kept her eyes closed and smiled her toothless grin.

I let out a long, loud sigh.

"No, Hiro-kun. It's a club that some of my new friends from school started to give them all something to do. I was going to be helping with finances."

My father's gazed lightened a little.

"So you won't be a host to old perverted men?"

"No dad, I was trying to tell you all, but you…"

'_Went crazy.'_ I thought to myself.

"…didn't listen. I'm sorry, Sayuri. Your father and I just have such high hopes for you." My mother replied in a more somber tone.

"Finances are gross." Hiro whined while sticking out his tongue.

"I know… Hiro-kun, shouldn't you be asleep?" I questioned my eight year old brother.

"Higara-san was supposed to bring me my green tea to help me sleep." He said while shooting tearful puppy-dog eyes at Higara.

"Sorry, Hiro-kun, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Higara said while picking up the tray of tea and taking my brother's hand. "Now, let's get you to bed, it's late." She laughed at her last words.

As the door shut behind them I turned to my parents.

"Well! We're going to sleep, goodnight, honey~!" They called and left.

I began to rub my temples.

'_Couldn't they just be quiet for once? They're always so loud…'_

After taking a shower and changing into an oversized t-shirt, I climbed into my bed and began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Author's note**: I'll update with chapter four tomorrow. I was going to do it tonight, but I'm too tired now... but don't worry.  
There will be some Mori time soon. I just wanted to familiarize you with my characters first.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke the next morning I had tears dried on my face and my hair was flayed all about my pillows.

"H-Harold…" I said in a teary voice.

I got up and examined myself in my bathroom mirror.

My hazel eyes looked blood-shot from the lack of sleep that I experienced without my cuddle buddy and my light brown hair was in a poof from tossing and turning all night.

After brushing out my hair, it became straight and went from my shoulders down to where my rib cage began to open.

"All better!" I said cheerily, while braiding some of my hair and pinning it to the left side of my head.

"Now for school." I smiled into the mirror.

* * *

The day went by quickly and soon it was time to begin my work in the Host Club.

"Sayuri, we don't want to get you mixed up with the guests, so Kaoru and Hikaru's mother prepared this outfit for you." Kyoya said to me while holding up a hanger.

"It's like the male's uniform…" Said one twin.

"…but a dress." Finished the other.

"You can change over there." Kyoya pointed.

As I entered behind the curtain, I unzipped the clothing bag. Behind it was a dress that had a white blouse and black high-waisted skirt combo. There was a small, black tie with a vertical purple stripe up one side to put on over the neck collar. To complete look was the pale blue blazer that the rest of the Host Club members wore as their uniform.

I put it on and was surprised to find that it fit me perfectly. I put on my stockings that I had with my other uniform and wore the same black shoes. I also pulled my hair up into a ponytail, but left the braid on the side.

When I exited the changing room I found that there still weren't any "guests" present.

"That fits you really well, Sayuri. I guess we got her measurements right, Hikaru." Kaoru stated.

"Why would we ever get them wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru replied.

"You look fantastic Sayuri!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Really cute, Kawachi-chan!" Honey added in.

I looked around the rest of the room.

"Where is Haruhi?" I asked.

"Oh, she's off running errands for me. Which reminds me… Mori, can you take Sayuri and make sure that things are approved with the headmaster for our upcoming trip with the Host Club? I'm sure she doesn't know her way around here yet." Kyoya said to Mori.

He simply nodded and came towards me, as I looked up at him I felt like I was noticing him really for the first time. His eyes held a sort of determination about them that I'd never seen before and I found it really… well, attractive.

"This way." He said to me as he lead us out the door and down the corridors of Ouran.

Conversation was absent between us as we made our way towards the Headmaster's office. I'm sure to a normal person it might have been unnerving to walk with someone so tall and seemingly ominous, but I couldn't help but find the lack of spoken words endearing.

It wasn't often that I got to experience moments like this and I was really enjoying it.

When I looked over to Mori, he had the same expression on his face that he always seems to have- unmoving and calm. After watching him for a few seconds, he turned his head to face me and seemed to question me with his eyes.

All I could get out was a, "Thank you, senpai."

His head titled slightly in confusion, so as a small blush came across my face I added, "Being able to walk in peace in quiet with another person never really happens to me. All of my family is loud and since I'm the new girl here, whenever I'm alone with other students they just ask me questions about my life. So, thank you for not talking. It's refreshing."

I smiled to him as he nodded.

We continued walking as we made it to the Headmaster's office.

"Good to see you two!" Came the cheery voice of the receptionist and secretary, "Did you come to drop of forms for the Host Club field trip?

"Yes, ma'am, here they are." I answered her while handing over the sheets of paper that Kyoya had given us. "So is everything alright or do we need to discuss anything else?"

"No, this should be all of it. You kids are good to go!" She said and then turned to the rest of her desk.

"Come on, Mori-senpai!" I turned on my heels to face him and rocked back as I led the way out of the room.

We walked further down the halls, when I noticed something outside of the windows lining each side of us. When I glanced at Mori next to me, I saw that he had picked up on it as well. Alert shone in his eyes as we both looked out the windows again. I heard him let out a grunt as he disappeared before me.

"Ehhh? Where did he go?" I shouted looking frantically around me, outside my attention was caught once more as Mori looked up to me from the ground, holding a small cat in his hands.

I chuckled at the sight of the large man and decided that I should go see if he needed help.

Once I was beside him I questioned, "Mori-senpai, what should we do with the cute kitten that you've found?"

He looked to me as he spoke, "I guess I'll keep it."

Smiling, I asked, "What are you going to name it, then?"

He seemed to ponder this question a little longer, his gaze locked on mine, before answering, "Sayuri."

I blushed and looked at the cat in his arms. It was a kitten with light brown fur and white paws, its eyes were an amber color. All in all, it was absolutely adorable.

"W-why after me?" I stuttered.

A few seconds passed with silence and when I turned to look up at him, I noticed that there was a faint blush on his cheeks as well. He had turned his eyes away from mine and began to walk forward when I called out to him.

"M-Mori-senpai… please?" I stared at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

His head slowly turned around to me as his cheeks flushed further. He then jerked his head upward, pretending to be lost looking at something in the sky when he finally answered my question.

"Because it looks like you."


	5. Chapter 5

Mori and I walked back to the music room in silence, both avoiding each other's glances as the kitten in Mori's arms continually purred and meowed. When we arrived back to the Host Club there were guests already seeing the other members.

"Ah, look at Mori-kun!"

"He's so cute~!"

"Kyaa~! Tamaki-kun, can you all have pets with you?"

I stood in the doorway soundless as more and more girls began to crowd themselves around a stone faced Mori and newly adopted kitten. Soon I was completely out of the way of the group of shrieking girls as the pushed and shoved their way past me. Noticing Tamaki in the corner ranting about how it was a wonderful idea to get animals for all of the Host Club members, I quickly moved away from his corner in an attempt to not get caught in the speech. I bumped into Kyoya shortly after being spun around several times by more girls pushing past me, all while holding the papers close to my chest and staring nonchalantly at the world in front of me.

"Ah, good, you've managed to keep the papers with you." Came Kyoya's voice as I looked up to him.

"Yeah, here you go. What do I need to do now?"

"Well, it would seem that we need to find something for Mori's new pet to eat and possibly drink. Where did you two find it?" He questioned.

"While we were walking back from the Headmaster's office, we noticed it outside and … well; he was out the door to get it before I could even blink."

Kyoya laughed, "Yes, he certainly does have a special bond with animals. I suppose it can't be helped, and the guests do seem to enjoy it."

He pulled a sheet of paper out from his pocket as he continued to talk to me, "Well, these are the other chores that you have to do for the day. You'll be quick with them I'm sure, there's not too much to do."

I took the list from his hand and noticed that it was folded.

Unfolding it was maybe the worst idea that I've ever had in my life.

It began to fall to the floor and zig-zag different ways across the room, when I was completely done "unfolding" it was more like I was holding a scroll in my hands. I gawked at the paper that had reached the other side of the room- which had to be some sort of feat because we were still standing close to the door.

"Ky-Kyoya… are you… are you… serious?" I barely managed to say. "There's no way that I can get all of this done."

"Nonsense, I can accomplish twice this list within a couple of hours. I'm sure you'll do fine." He stated pushing his glasses up his nose and walking away.

By this time I had fallen to the floor and began to mutter "there's no way, there's no way, there's no way" to myself.

* * *

I had just finished the second to last thing on the list when the last of the guests left the room.

"Looks like we're all done for the day, Takashi!" Honey exclaimed while holding Usa-chan in his arms.

Mori nodded to him in reply.

"Milord, are you ready for our trip?" One of the twins asked Tamaki. I think it was Hikaru, I'm getting a little bit better at telling them apart.

Tamaki's eyes got wide as he spun around and looked at Haruhi.

"That's right! It's soon! And Papa's got a big surprise for you, Haruhi!"

"You're not my Papa, senpai." She replied coldly to Tamaki.

"Ahhh! Momma, why does our daughter deny me? All I do is try to make her love and respect me and she's always so distant! …D-does she hate me?" Tamaki then curled up into a ball in the corner of the room.

"Ah, Milord, don't cry!" Kaoru said while rushing to Tamaki to comfort him.

Both of the twins were attempting to help Tamaki out of his funk as I exhaled.

"_One more thing to do…"_ I thought as I looked to my list. When I read the words written down on the paper I let out a small shriek.

"What is it, Sayuri?" Haruhi's voice came from behind me.

"Kyoya." Was all I got out as I continued to burn holes into the paper.

Haruhi looked over my shoulder to read the last thing on my list, the only thing that wasn't crossed out and replied, "It shouldn't be that bad, the twins can be fun."

I exhaled one more time as Kaoru and Hikaru appeared behind me and looked at the note as well.

"Wait a minute! When did we ok this, Kyoya?" Hikaru yelled.

"Yeah, who said that we could have guests over?" Kaoru added in.

"What's going on?" Honey asked while I handed him the paper. "Oh, Sayuri-chan! That'll be so much fun!"

Mori looked at the note and nodded approval as Tamaki began to turn his head around some more from his corner—interest shining in his eyes.

"I figured that it would be fine for Sayuri to go to your house and stay with you for this task. Your home is large enough."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we want her!" Hikaru shouted one more time.

I blinked several times taking in the words that were thrown. "…You guys… don't like me…?" I whispered as I placed a finger to my lips.

"That's not it; we just don't really know you…" Kaoru added in, correcting Hikaru's harshness.

Tamaki was now over my shoulder as he read the last words on the list out loud, "Stay at Kaoru and Hikaru's house to design the outfits that we will be wearing for the trip next week. You will not be allowed to go back to your house until you're done."

"What an excellent idea! I'm sure you three will make a wonderful team!" Tamaki cheered as he threw a hand up.

He was instantly brought to the ground by Kaoru, Hikaru and myself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

****Sorry, I had every intention of uploading this sooner, but my friend came over to my house as  
9 o' clock one night last week and told me to pack my bags that we were going to the beach.  
And when I got back I had to go to the dentist and meet up with some people I had planned  
things with- plus work. So, uploading got put on hold for a while. I don't foresee any  
unexpected trips this week though- haha- just work. So the next chapter should be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

"If she stays at their house and she's not allowed to go home, how is she supposed to get her stuff?" Haruhi asked from the other side of the group.

Kaoru, Hikaru and myself all perked up at the mention of this.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to stay there if I don't even have a clean set of clothes?" I threw at Kyoya.

"Yeah!" The twins added in, one on either side of me.

"Already taken care of." Kyoya said as he pointed to a pile of bags next to Mori and Honey.

"Nya~ Where'd that come from?" Honey asked on top of Mori's head.

"I made arrangements with her family earlier. They're quite nice, Sayuri, you should have us all over sometime." Kyoya answered.

As the rest of us continued to discuss my fate, Tamaki—who had regained consciousness—held his hand to his mouth before shouting into the conversation.

"Why don't we all stay at Kaoru and Hikaru's house to help finish the details for the trip?" He stood in the center, proudly looking at all of our expressions.

"Yay, yay! A sleepover!" Honey squealed. "Are you excited, Takashi?"

"Yeah." He replied looking at the rest of us.

"Well… this isn't what I planned." Kyoya said looking slightly to the ground.

"I don't know if I can." Haruhi said.

"Boss, you should ask us first." The twins said in unison.

"It's not like I have a choice." I added into the confusion.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea! Haruhi, I'm sure that it would be fine if you came along!"

Tamaki kept going on as Haruhi replied to him, "I'll have to ask my dad first."

Tamaki's face fell as he recoiled back to the corner of the room.

"Maybe it'll be fun, Hikaru. We could play with Haruhi and Sayuri together." Kaoru said looking to Hikaru.

"Hm. Maybe you're right, Kaoru. And it's Friday, so they can stay over all weekend." He added, pondering the idea of having two play things for three days.

"Think of all the fun we can have!" Kaoru said while Honey's cheers could be heard in the background.

"Alright, it's fine with us." The twins responded.

Tamaki looked once more to Kyoya and Haruhi with pleading eyes.

"You two are the only ones that haven't decided." He said.

"I suppose I'll go, but you can't bother me in the mornings, _Tamaki._" He glared in the blonde's direction.

"Eh… I wouldn't dream of it, Kyoya…" Tamaki put his hands up in front of him to defend himself.

"I guess I have to go then. I wouldn't want to be the only one that didn't go." Haruhi chimed.

"Then it's a party!" Tamaki said while looking towards the twins. "Let's go!"

"Hello, my name is Yuzuha Hitachiin, I'm the twins mother. My husband is somewhere around here, make yourself at home!" Mrs. Hitachiin said while shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Sayuri Kawachi." I said bowing in return. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

"No problem." She said as her phone began to ring. "Oh, I've got to take that, see you boys later!"

* * *

"Well, everybody said that they'd be here after they got their stuff together." Hikaru said.

"We'll show you where you can put your stuff." Kaoru added.

Shortly after putting my things away the twins told me that everyone else had arrived. I followed them out into a larger living area to find the rest of the Host Club members waiting around and talking amongst themselves.

"So I guess we should get to work then." I said looking around.

Everybody seemed to nod as Hikaru and Kaoru led us to a room that had multiple fabric, sewing machines and sketchpads everywhere.

"We can draw some up some patterns and make the outfits here." One of the twins said.

"Let's do it!" Tamaki said as he put a fist in front of him to prove his determination.

Haruhi and I stayed close to the entrance as the rest of the Host Club parted to do different things to help with the designs. Hikaru and Kaoru went to the sketchpads as Tamaki, Honey and Mori went to the fabrics.

"Where exactly are we going for this trip?" I questioned to the boys walking around the room, noticing Kyoya's absence.

"Well, Sayuri, we have arranged to go to Kyoto for a couple of days! It's going to be so exciting, and that way we can have fun as a group without having to worry about Haruhi not having a passport." Tamaki answered my question.

"We much rather would have gone to Spain." The twins replied while sketching some ideas.

Although they were heard, the comment from the twins was ignored as Haruhi began to talk.

"I'm really excited about going to Kyoto, I love all of the shrines there."

"Kyoto is really pretty, maybe this won't be so bad after all." I added into the conversation.

Haruhi and I decided to finally help out with the clothes and began to rummage through fabrics with the three boys. We began to hold conversations with each other and laugh when Haruhi got a phone call.

"Oh, it's Mei, I should take this." She said while exiting the room.

"Who's Mei?" I asked one more time.

"She's a ganguro." One of the twins threw into the conversation.

"Do you think that Mei-chan would want to help us make our costumes?" Honey asked.

"Ah, she does like to design clothes!" Tamaki said, "I should go ask Haruhi!"

After Tamaki had left I looked around the room to notice that Kyoya was still not there. I stood in my spot, pondering where he could be when I felt something touch my hand. When my eyes turned to my fingers I saw a hand pull away.

"Sorry." Came Mori's voice.

I blushed slightly as I gazed up towards him.

"It's alright." I replied.

"That's a pretty pattern." He added, nodding to the fabric in my hand.

It was a darker cloth, with several swirls working their way across. It felt wonderful and seemed to be made of a fine silk.

"Yeah, it is. Do you want it, Mori-senpai? We could make an outfit for you with it." I stated.

"Yeah." He nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sparklefaith: I actually wasn't thinking about them going to the beach. Maybe in another chapter. :)

Also, I think Mei is only in the manga. So, sorry if you haven't read it, she's Misuzu's daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki entered through the door as he announced in a sad tone, "Well, it seems that Mei has a big test that she has to study for, so she can't come help us with the outfits…" He brightened slightly as he continued, "but, she did say that we should give her more notice next time and she would help us if she could!"

Everyone nodded except for the twins, who were still busy sketching designs for everyone's clothes. I walked over to them to show the pattern that Mori wanted and noticed that he was following behind me.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori said that he liked this pattern and we were wondering if you could make his outfit with this." I said to the twins while handing over the fabric.

The twins looked at both of us and seemed to plan something telepathically when they moved their eyes to the side to look at each other—both beginning to smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikaru said.

"I do believe that it is a great idea." Kaoru added.

"You don't need to pick out a fabric, Sayuri, we have one for you." They said in unison.

"Oh… well, ok. Thanks. Is there anything else that I can help with?" I asked them while watching their eyes move towards the door frame in the room.

"No… I think that there's something else that you're going to be taking care of soon." They replied together.

"Huh?" I let out.

"Sayuri…" A deep voice whispered to my neck, causing my hair to stand up and a squeal to come out.

I jumped and turned around to see my attacker.

"Since you've been so helpful lately, I decided to give you a reward." Kyoya's voice rang in my ears.

'_H-Harold…?' _I thought.

"And, here you go!" He put his hands out from behind his back to reveal a stuffed _hippopotamus._

My eyes narrowed as I held one finger slack in the air in front of my chest, the other by my side.

"What is that?" I questioned, looking the hippo toy in the face.

"This is Gerald. He is your current replacement for Harold." Kyoya replied curtly.

My eyebrow began to twitch as Honey walked between Kyoya and I.

"I don't think that Sayuri-chan wants Gerald, Kyoya. I don't know why, though, Gerald is cuter than Harold…" Honey finished his sentence as I grabbed him by the sides and began to furiously shake him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _GERALD _IS _CUTER_ THAN _HAROLD_?!" I screamed to him.

All he could manage to get out between (fake) tears was _'Uwaaa! It's like when we met! Sayuri-chan is a scary lady!'_

I soon felt a hand grab my shoulder and stopped shaking Honey-senpai to see who it was.

Mori was standing behind me, looking me (sternly?) in the eye while his right hand was on my shoulder. Standing behind Mori the twins had raised eyebrows as they watched the scene unravel itself in front of me—Tamaki was next to them, looking terrified.

Haruhi walked in as I was observing the others and stared blankly at everyone before her—blinking her eyes in confusion. Tamaki noticed this and ran to her.

"Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy will protect you!" He shouted as he hid behind her.

"Eh… Senpai, how are you supposed to protect me from back there?" She asked the blonde.

"Kyoya tried to write Sayuri off with that stuffed hippo instead of her giraffe." One of the twins spoke to Haruhi.

"She got mad when Honey told her that the giraffe wasn't as cute as the hippo." The other one finished with a matter of fact tone.

I began to blush and let go of Honey-senpai, taking in a deep breath I snatched the hippo from Kyoya's hands and bowed in respect.

"Arigato, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The door to the room that we were all standing in then opened as one of the maids told us that dinner was ready.

"Thank goodness! I'm starving!" The Hitachiin's exhaled.

I cocked my upper body to the side, "I hardly think you know what it's like to be starving."

The Hitachiin's looked at me emotionless, when one of them closed their eyes and put their nose into the air.

He spoke, "Of course not, Sayuri, it's an _expression_."

"But she's right… maybe you shouldn't say that." Haruhi added.

The twins then pointed their gaze to Haruhi. She threw her hands up in front of her chest to protect herself and began to back away when Tamaki spoke up.

"We shouldn't argue, now let's go eat!"

* * *

**Author's (Really Random) Note**

Has anyone seen Super A? I watched it a couple of months ago and the whole time  
that I was watching it all I could think was "Ouran Highschool Host Club". Which it  
really isn't ... but kind of is. Anyway, the ending for the anime is certainly nicer, but  
it just made me want more Ouran instead. Silly plot lines being similar...


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in the doorway of the dining room as everyone entered before me, each taking a place at the table. I noted the absence of Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, but decided that it was best to not ponder it further or ask any questions, so I took my place in the empty seat. It was located between Mori and Haruhi—the girl being on my right and the boy being on my left.

"Here you go." The maid said sweetly to me as she placed a warm plate of food onto the wooden spot in front of me.

"Thank you." I replied as I looked to the food. It looked so good, meat was located on one side with vegetables lining the other.

"Let's eat!" The twins said with each other.

Everyone around the table nodded as we each began to take bites of the food in. It all tasted so good, I had to get the recipe for my house.

"So I was thinking that we should all play a game together tonight. As a bonding exercise for the Club!" Tamaki cheered from his side of the table.

"What game?" Honey asked between bites.

The twins smiled to each other evilly as they gave their suggestion, "We could dress up Haruhi and Sayuri in different outfits to see how cute they look."

"Maybe even get them to wear bikinis..." Hikaru added.

Tamaki's face immediately reddened and began to protest the idea loudly.

Haruhi and I blushed as we sat still in our chairs when the boy next to me spoke.

"I think that they look fine as they are." Mori said.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped fighting with each other to look at Mori.

"Haru-chan and Sayuri-chan do look cute~!" Honey put into the conversation.

"Regardless of how they look or how they could look, I really don't think that we should play games tonight. We all came here on Host Club business, not a vacation." Kyoya spoke to the crowd.

"I think that a game may be fun, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said before she took in a bite of food.

Her comment made Tamaki's eyes widen as he jumped from his chair to give his input, "Kyoya- Haruhi said that it would be fun! We should all play a game after dinner! It had been decided!" He finished his comment and sat down.

"But we still don't know what game to play." Kaoru replied bored.

The room was quiet before I meekly suggested a game, "How about we play hide-and-seek in the dark? The house is large enough that it gives us enough room to hide in a lot of places."

"Brilliant!" Tamaki cheered.

"But how is hide-and-seek going to held build team work? You hide alone in that game, there won't be any communication with anyone." Kyoya's input made the once excited Tamaki sit down in his chair to try to figure out how to make it a team game.

"We could play in teams of two." Haruhi added.

"Yeah, that would be so much fun!" Honey said.

"Oh, Haruhi, do you want to play on a team with Daddy!" Tamaki said dreamily as he stood from his chair and stretched his arms out towards her.

"No way, senpai." Haruhi said with squinted eyes- causing Tamaki to retreat to the corner of the room in his typical pouting position.

"We could all write our names down on a sheet of paper and then fold the papers and put them into a hat to decide who gets to be partners with who. That way we can bond with people that we don't talk to all the time in the group." I said, once again causing Tamaki to come back to the table with a new sense of hope that he may be with Haruhi.

"Yes! Daddy wants to go with Sayuri's plan, Mommy!" Tamaki declared proudly.

"I'm not your wife, Tamaki." Kyoya let out from under his breath.

I laughed as one of the twins left the table to get a sheet of paper. He came back shortly after and ripped the paper into eight pieces, handing each of us a pen with the pieces. All of the papers were soon collected and put into a hat.

"Hey, Sayuri, we should only have four people collect names, right? Because if we all picked one then we would have complications." Haruhi looked to me.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we should only have four people choose names. Okay, so, Tamaki, Mori, Hikaru and you can pick names." I replied.

"Ok, that sounds good." She said back.

The hat went to Hikaru first.

"I got Honey-senpai." He said looking at the paper- I'm sure that he really wanted it to be Kaoru.

"We'll do our best, ok Hikaru?" Honey said sweetly to Hikaru.

He nodded in response.

Then the hat went to Tamaki.

"Ok, let's see... I got... Kaoru." He said looking to Kaoru.

"We'd better win, Milord!" Kaoru shouted to Tamaki.

"We will Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted back to Kaoru with the same energy.

"I'll go next." Haruhi said taking the hat from Tamaki.

She drew a sheet of paper from the hat and read the name. Then she lifted her head and look up to me, "Looks like we're a team, Sayuri."

I smiled back to her, "We have to beat these boys. No way we're going to lose."

She smiled back as Mori and Kyoya paired up.

* * *

**Author's Note**

****Ahhhhhh, I am so entirely sorry. I got a new laptop and then I had to move,  
so I haven't really had time to just sit down and write anything. Also, the  
new keypad is throwing me off. Ha. Oh, and it's Special A, not Super.

Thank you for the really sweet review, Allegro con Brio! That means a lot to me.

And Sparklefaith, it's a secret where they're going. :) Also, good job on your story lately!


	9. Chapter 9

"Haruhi, change of plans! I just received word from our allies that Tamaki and Kaoru are planning a surprise attack from the rooftop!" I shouted to the tiny girl hiding behind a chair.

She peeked out from behind to look at me—her eyes widened as she began to mouth a scream. Panicked I turned around as fast as I could to see what had my teammate worried.

When my hair had finished whipping past my eyes I saw the most menacing thing in my life—

Honey-senpai was on top of Hikaru's shoulders, glaring me in the eyes.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as the two began to rush towards me. I began running towards Haruhi when I heard something collapse.

"Thanks, Kyoya-senpai, I thought that we were in for it." Haruhi said to Kyoya—who was putting away his airsoft gun. Mori followed shortly behind him.

"You two should be more careful. It seems that since we teamed up you've only been getting into trouble." Kyoya added.

"Sorry, we'll be more careful" I stated while bowing, "but right now I think that we should leave since Honey-senpai and Hikaru are still here."

The others agreed with me as we made our way down the stairs to a lower level of the house. We found a safe room away from everything, went in propped some furniture in front of the door behind us.

"So does that mean that Hikaru and Honey-senpai are working with Tamaki and Kaoru now?" I turned to Kyoya while asking the question.

"Well. It certainly doesn't look too good." He commented, pushing up his glasses.

"We need to find a way to take them out…" I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

Since the game began five hours ago, chaos broke into the house. All of the hired hands were advised to leave by Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, who had taken shelter in their bedroom. When the game began, everyone called not it but Tamaki—who apparently didn't know that you scream "not it" to not be it—making his team it for the first round.

What I hadn't planned on was how competitive everyone was. Mori and Kyoya decided that they would team up with us around the second hour of the game, since Haruhi and I had been doing so well. We had been in hiding without anyone finding us until Mori and Kyoya stumbled upon us, making us form a truce. Honey and Hikaru were alone, but now if they're trying to get the rest of us it, then it means that they must have been tagged by Tamaki and Kaoru—forcing them to join their team.

Now that we're tied in our numbers, someone is going to crack and leave the team. All of us are getting tired and hungry, and without any of the cooks here, the only way to get food is to make it ourselves. A risky task that leaves us open for the other team to tag us out.

"Maybe we should split up now that we're four and four." Kyoya commented, eyeing Haruhi and I suspiciously.

"Maybe we were already thinking that." I eyed him back.

Haruhi looked at the two of us, closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"I think I'm going to stay out of this one." She threw in.

Kyoya and I continued to stare each other down, creating a silence between the four of us.

"I don't think that it's a good time to leave each other now." Mori broke the silence to add in his wisdom.

I took my gaze from Kyoya and looked to Mori. "Really? Do you think so?"

"If we can hold out a little longer, then both of our teams will be made the winner. We can't go on too long, its past midnight." He continued.

"He's right, they have to give up soon." Haruhi sighed.

"Okay, I have an idea!" I cheered to the group, pounding a closed fist into my palm.

The next twenty minutes we discussed my plan and decided that it was a good idea to put into action. So we left our room to win the game of hide-and-seek that was now verging onto its sixth hour.

* * *

"Haruhi! Daddy wants to know where you went!" Tamaki yelled wandering through the halls of the Hitachiin estate with Kaoru, Hikaru and Honey tagging behind him.

All of the boys had messed up hair and large bags under their eyes.

As they continued, a door creaked open to reveal Haruhi in her pajamas.

"Senpai, be quiet, we're trying to sleep. Kyoya's gonna get mad." Haruhi said, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

The boys looked at her incredulously, and eyed past the opening of the door.

"What! You mean you all just went into a room and went to sleep!?" Tamaki yelled, pointing his finger to the sleeping figures of Sayuri, Mori and Kyoya.

"That's not fair!" Honey shouted.

"Why didn't we think of that?!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

They continued to yell boisterously, causing those sleeping to awake.

"Guys, I don't think that was a good idea." Sayuri said to the group of irritated teens.

Mori just looked at the rest with an apathetic face, leaning a little into Sayuri's personal space Haruhi noted.

"Tamaki. Did you just wake me up from my sleep?" Kyoya said, all while glaring at Tamaki and his followers.

The four boys began to shake as Kyoya stood up to confront them. Soon they had run off into the distance and Kyoya stood in the doorway, glaring down the hall.

"When Tamaki gets back he's going to pay." Kyoya said in a menacing voice, joining the others for sleep in the room that they had found earlier.

And with that, the game of hide-and-seek was over, making Mori, Kyoya, Sayuri and Haruhi the victors.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry it's been so long. I had my first string of exams last week and I've just  
been trying to get re-adjusted. Well, I'm off to meet some friends to work  
on our post-lab now. This was a strange chapter, but I hope that you enjoy  
it. We'll be back onto the real story soon!


	10. Chapter 10

My dreams suddenly began to become brighter and brighter as I finally awoke to find that the sun was now peeking its way into the room we stayed in last night. I yawned as I pushed myself up from the ground and wiped away the sleep from my eyes.

Looking to the right of me I saw Haruhi, still fast asleep. Her head was laying on one of the pillows that we found, her body still tucked away under the blanket that we shared. I sat there debating on whether or not to wake her when I heard a voice come from my left.

Sleep still holding control of most of my body, I didn't hear what the voice had said, I only knew that it startled me, as I jumped in response.

"You should let her sleep."

I turned and looked to the person speaking to me.

He had sultry eyes, presumably from the sleep that was just enjoyed by all four of us, and messy hair from rolling around.

If it was possible his voice was even deeper than before, giving him a very refreshing feel.

"Good-morning, Mori-senpai." I said in somewhat of a coo, feeling slightly fond of my friends morning form.

Our eyes continued to hold onto the other's as I heard a small moan come from Haruhi.

"Mmph…" She then yawned and stretched out her arms, one of her hands hitting my side. "Oh, sorry, Sayuri."

"It's ok." I replied, smiling to her.

"Mori-senpai, you're awake, too?" She questioned.

"Hn." Was all Mori gave with a small nod.

"I wonder if Kyoya slept well… or if he's still sleeping. He's not over here, could he have left?" I thought aloud.

The other two looked around for him and we eventually agreed that he probably went to find another room to stay in—most likely one away from the sun, where he could sleep in the dark uninterrupted.

Haruhi and I collected our pillows and blanket that we had used, folded everything and put them back into the closet where we had found them. Mori also put away the pillow and blanket that he had used, Kyoya's pillow missing.

The three of us looked around the Hitachiin's house for familiar ground and came across the room with some of our things in it—stuff that we had left behind in the sewing room. As we were getting the belongings, the door creaked open.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you all." A maid said to us while curtseying.

"It's ok." Haruhi said to her.

"Do you think that you could tell us where the showers are?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course. Down the hall to the right is the room where you and the other madam are staying for the weekend. There is a bathroom in there that you can use. And sir, are you the one staying with the small blonde boy? Your room is on the opposite end of the hall to the left. There is a bathroom in there as well." When she finished answering us she bowed and left the room.

"Alright, well I think I'm going to go take a shower then. Haruhi, did you need to take one, too? You can go first." I looked over in her direction.

"Ah, yeah, that would be nice." She seemed distant when she answered, and walked out of the room to find our bathroom.

_'I wonder what's wrong with her. She was fine just a minute ago…' _I thought to myself while holding my gaze in one spot.

I continued to stand and think about what could be wrong with Haruhi when I heard a cough in front of me.

Looking up I saw a confused Mori watching me.

I blushed, "Oh, sorry… I was just… thinking. Don't mind me."

He nodded his head and turned it into a direction that wasn't facing me.

We both stood there for a while, neither one looking at the other.

"M-Mori-senpai… I was won-" My words were cut off by several loud voices.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed pointing their index fingers to Mori and I.

"Where is my darling Haruhi? Oh, where has she gone! Ah! She's not with Kyoya is she? Oh, that monster!" Tamaki continued to rant about the whereabouts of his precious "daughter" Haruhi, so I just ignored the rest of what he was saying.

"She went to go take a shower." I said to him—not that he would notice with the way he was.

"Takashi, have you seen our room? It's really nice!" Honey was by Mori's side pulling on his jacket as he said this.

Mori shifted his head towards me, eyes asking me what it was I was going to say.

"N-nevermind. It wasn't that important. You should go with Honey-senpai." I hid my eyes from his as I answered his silent question.

Honey and Mori left the room as Tamaki continued to give some speech about Haruhi and how he'd protect her from Kyoya if he ever tried to do anything "frisky" with her like he had at Nekozawa's estate by the beach.

Soon both of the twins were by my sides, eying me suspiciously.

"What was that about, Sayuri?" Hikaru asked.

"What exactly was it that you needed to say to Mori?" Kaoru questioned.

"Erm, uh, it was nothing… nothing important!" I put my hands up defensively to block myself from all of the questions that they were throwing at me.

They continued to question and back me into a corner until I was sitting on the floor with them hovering above me. Tamaki was now done with his rant and was sitting in an opposite corner of the room, lamenting that he wasn't there for Haruhi and crying some nonsense about how he would never see her again.

"What is happening?" A girl's voice said.

The twins whipped their heads around to look at the intruder, I put my hands down—ready to break away from them and find freedom.

"HARUHI! DADDY'S HERE!" Tamaki screamed as he skipped towards Haruhi with open arms.

"You're not my dad, Senpai!" She shouted, dodging his hug attack at the last minute.

"You can take a shower now, Sayuri." She said to me as I snuck past her.

"Hey, wait a minute! We aren't done with you!" The twins called out to me.

I let out a squeal as I ran down to the end of the hallway and took refuge in the room that Haruhi and I were sharing.

Panting I turned on the light and covered my chest with one hand to catch my breath.

"Why is the light on?"

I stood completely straight, the hair standing up on the back of my neck, shivers going down my spine.

I had entered the wrong room. I had gone left instead of right.

This could very well be the end of me.


	11. Chapter 11

Immediately, I reached for the light switch and turned the lights back out.

As if to play some sort of joke on me, the other person in the room flipped the lights back on.

"I said, why are they on, not turn them off."

"Ah, what? Sorry, I have water logged ears. Ahahahahaha… I can't hear a single thing!" I started tapping the back of my head with my right hand while I laughed at my own lie.

_'If he doesn't believe me, then I am so screwed!'_

"Your ears were fine last night."

_'I'm screwed!' _

"I'm quite sorry, sir, but I do not believe I know what you are talking about." I said in a deep, British accent.

I finally turned to face my assailant, and with eyebrows furrowed he said to me, "I think you should go to sleep. You're losing it."

"Ah, Kyoya! You're the best! Thank you, thank you!" I shouted while hugging him.

"Sayuri, I think you should leave." He responded.

"Yes!" I opened the door as the lights turned out and began to walk across the hallway to my room when I was suddenly tackled.

_'I am never going to get to take a shower.'_

"What were you going to say to him!" I saw Hikaru's face inches above mine, with Kaoru in the background staring at me with the same level of questioning.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I have to take a shower!" I screamed at them with my eyes closed and a light blush over my face.

They continued to yell a couple of harassing words at me when a strong voice broke the silence.

"Will you three stop? I'm trying to sleep."

I felt Hikaru's body go stiff over me, mine followed suit.

"Yes!" We all agreed in unison as the door shut.

"What where you going to say!?" Kaoru scream-whispered into my ear.

"Nothing that concerns you!" I scream whispered back.

"We'll get this out of you later, Sayuri!" Hikaru scream-whispered, "I swear it!"

With that the twins left me laying on the floor.

_No you won't, I'll talk to Mori-senpai before that happens._ I thought with determination.

I got up off of the floor and headed into the room that I was sharing with Haruhi. When I opened the door I found her standing there.

"Oh, hey, I thought you were taking a shower." She said to me when she noticed me come in.

"I... got held... down..." I looked to the right corner of the room as I spoke.

"...What?" She looked at me confused.

"Nothing. Are you ok? You seemed off earlier?" I questioned her.

"Oh!" She blushed. "It's nothing, you know, nothing at all!"

I squinted my eyes as I looked at her some more, obviously it was "nothing".

"Is this about a boy?" I asked.

Her cheeks immediately turned a bright pink.

"It is, isn't it?" I stepped closer to her.

"Is it a... _blonde_ boy?"

"Eep!" She covered her mouth, startled from her own sound.

"You like Honey-senpai, don't you!" I accused her.

She then proceeded to fall to the floor.

"Oh. Was it not him? I got it! Nekozawa! He is pretty beautiful."

"No, not Honey-senpai or Nekeozawa! Neither of them!"

"Oh, but that's all the blonde people that you could possibly be in love with..." I put a hand to my chin as I began to go deep into thought to figure out who Haruhi could have a crush on.

Meanwhile, Haruhi stared at me in disbelief.

I looked down to her and noticed her face. Where had I seen those same eyes before? Eyes that where so full of idiocy and void of real thought... eyes that showed determination, but at the same time also showed someone who often escaped to day dreams and didn't follow reality.

And her mouth. It was open... Where had I seen a mouth open like that before? One that could catch flies all day long if it wasn't shut. One that stupid ideas would come out of that were so far fetched no one could possibly go along with them.

And then it hit me.

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

Or rather a ton of oranges.

"You're in love with Takeshi Kuze! The president of the football club! But, Haruhi, he's engaged! That's wrong!"

"NO! I'm not in love with him, either." She sighed. "I..." She gulped.

I tilted my head to the side. "What's wrong? I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like."

She looked up at me with clearer eyes. "Ok, deal."

In that moment Haruhi and I became closer than we originally were. We became what some would call best friends, and for the first time since being in Ouran Highschool, I had found a true confidant.

"I can't believe that you like Tamaki!" I squealed, "You two would be so perfect together!"

"I... I don't really know if I do or not! Ok? I just... I think I do... Ever since he kissed me on the forehead. And what about you? You like Mori-senpai!"

"Shhhhh!"

Both of us laughed as we heard a small muffled noise from the door, looking up we saw a foot exit out of the doorway with the door closing behind it.

* * *

**A/N**

****Whew! Sorry that one took so long! School's been really busy.  
I just got done with the fourth string of exams, so the fifth one will  
be coming soon and then finals. I really hope you don't all hate me.  
And please enjoy what I gave for you to read! I really want to heat some  
things up and make it more interesting...


	12. Chapter 12

_That's not good. _I thought to myself.

"I wonder who that was..." Haruhi said aloud.

* * *

After I was done with my shower I changed into clean clothes for the day and headed to the room where I knew that everyone would be.

"Sayuri! So nice of you to join us!" Tamaki greeted me when I walked into the room.

"Uh, yeah, it's a real pleasure." I responded back. I scanned the room and eyed the rest of the people standing around me.

"What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked from my left.

I didn't respond with words and instead looked to him and continued walking straight.

_Someone in this room was in the room with Haruhi and I earlier... and that someo-_

"Oof!" I felt something hard in front of me as I fell to the ground with a thud. Looking up I saw Mori-senpai standing over me.

"You should be more careful where you walk, Saruyi-chan!" Honey-senpai said peeking out from behind Mori.

"Ah... sorry about that..." I said while rubbing my head. _That really hurt..._

"Oh." Mori's hand reached out in front of me as he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks..." I said grabbing onto it as he pulled me up from the ground.

His hand was warm and calloused under mine. When I came to my feet I almost didn't let go and hesitated when our eyes locked.

Someone coughed from behind me, causing me to let go of Mori's hand and quickly drop my arm by side. Looking down, I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks.

"So today we shall be trying on outfits for our upcoming trip!" Tamaki said, causing all the others to draw their attention to him.

I noticed a maid approaching me with Haruhi following behind her.

"If you will both follow me, then we'll go try on your outfits out of the eyes of the boys."

"Yes, ma'am." I said following her out of the room.

* * *

We continued down the hallway and came to a large set of double doors. Upon entering the doors we found ourselves in one of the most beautiful rooms that I have ever seen.

It had a light marble floor that shined from the light that the chandelier in the middle of the room was giving off. The walls had white beadboard 3/4 of the way up the wall and then gave way to a light pink wallpaper. The wallpaper had darker pink stripes lacing their way vertically up the wall, eventually intertwining into the nothingness that divided wall and ceiling.

On the left of the room was a circular couch that nestled itself into the niche that was provided by the wall which was in a half circle shape. In the middle of the room three creme folding screens were standing to provide private space for someone to change clothes. And in the other corner of the room was a platform with three mirrors surrounding it, so you could see from any angle what you looked like.

"Your clothes are on the other side of the divider. If you need me, please pull the bell." The maid pointed to the large bell pull next to the door while she spoke. When she was done she curtsied and left the room, quietly closing the doors behind her.

Haruhi and I went behind the dividers to find two kimonos of matching patterns but different colors. The kimono that had the note with '_Haruhi_' written on it was a purple color. Dark purple bordered the edges of the kimono, closing in all of the patterns. Dark purple roses danced across the fabric with white lotuses swaying behind them. The large obi had a light green color dividing the outfit and within it was the light purple again, filling in the empty space, with a small stripe of dark purple forming a knot in the center of the belt.

The kimono with my name on the note card was the same pattern but with blues instead of the purple.

"I guess the twins picked mine out to match yours. I never got a chance to pick my pattern." I said to Haruhi before adding, "They really are beautiful."

Soon both of us had changed into the kimonos that were specially tailored for our bodies, when there was a knock at the door.

Neither one of us answered before the person knocking came in.

"Wow, those kimonos look great on you two!" The voice belonged to Tamaki, although, how he could see us through the screens was a mystery to me.

"Can you even see us?" Haruhi questioned him, coming out from behind the folding divider.

I followed shortly behind her to see that Tamaki was not alone, and it didn't quite look like he was able to speak either.

"You look amazing, you two!" One of the twins shouted.

"Adorable!" Honey-senpai added.

My eyes wandered to meet Mori's, when he gave a small nod of approval in my direction I blushed and looked down.

The boys were all wearing their clothes, too. As I continued to look at the floor a question entered my mind.

"Wait..." No one heard my small voice over all of the talking that was being done.

Finally I picked my gaze up from the floor and looked to my friends.

"If we're going on a trip with the guests, then Haruhi can't wear a girl's kimono."

Tamaki, who suddenly came out of his stupor, answered the problem for me. "There won't be guests at this event, it's been decided! It will be only for the Host Club members as a bonding experience."

Memories of the night before filled my mind. Being the last bonding experience that we had, I wasn't too sure that I wanted another one so soon.

* * *

The rest of the weekend flew by and all of the Host Club was preparing to leave the Hitachiin household- minus the Hitachiin's of course.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay!" I bowed to the older man and woman before me that were known as Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin.

Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey and Mori followed my lead and thanked them both for the wonderful weekend.

When all of the goodbyes were done, we all went our separate ways and left for our own homes.

Tomorrow at school we would be making all of the final arrangements for trip, in the meantime, I couldn't wait to finally get to see my own bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ms. Kawachi?"

"Yes, ma'am?" I answered the teacher.

"I need you to take this up to the office for me, since your the class representative for the day."

"Yes, ma'am."

After receiving the envelope from the teacher I left the room and headed down the hall. I turned the package in my hand and tried to guess the contents. It felt kind of heavy for just being an envelope, but I didn't exactly know what was inside. A string was what kept it closed, as it wrapped around a small metal piece on the bottom close to the top.

I continued to think about what could possibly be inside of the envelope when I heard footsteps on the other side of me. Since my eyes were still on the envelope I just glanced to my side to see who was walking with me. I couldn't really tell who it was from the uniform, all I could make out was that it was a boy walking beside me.

"Are you the representative today?" The voice of the boy beside me asked.

"Yes... Are you?" I questioned back, making my eyes look up as I came to a stop to talk with my company.

He merely nodded in reply.

"Ah! Sorry, senpai!" I bowed as I scolded myself for not being more respectful of the older boy in front of me.

"It's fine." He replied back to me. "We should walk together."

With my upper body still hunched over in a bow, I felt a heavy blush creep onto my cheeks.

Jolting upwards, I replied to my friend, "Of course!"

As my eyes met his, I felt my whole face heating up and my heart beat quickening.

It seemed that we looked at each other for a long time when I heard the call of another familiar voice from behind us.

"Sayuri! Mori! Are you guys class reps today, too?"

Looking back I saw Kaoru walking towards us with the same kind of envelope that Mori and I had.

Both of us just nodded in response to Kaoru's question.

When Kaoru had finally caught up to us, he eyed both of us suspiciously. I quickly looked away from his stare, noticing that Mori was unaffected by it. Kaoru shrugged it off and the three of us continued to walk down the hallway to the main office.

"So what do you think are in these envelopes?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, I was trying to figure that out earlier." I looked back down to the envelope in my hands as I spoke.

"Tests." Mori answered both of us.

"Oh." Kaoru and I stated in unison.

'_How could I have forgotten?_' I asked myself.

We had taken exams earlier in the week, the office probably needed them to see if students like Haruhi were still eligible for scholarships or to figure out the ranking of the class.

* * *

After we had dropped off the tests in the office, Kaoru looked at the clock.

"Well, I'm going this way. My class has gym right now." He pointed with his thumb to the hall behind him.

"See you at the Host Club!" I called to him, waving as he sprinted down the hall.

I looked to Mori to see if he was still with me. When I looked to the right and left of me he wasn't to be found, so I assumed that he had gone on to class.

"Darn... I really wanted to walk back with Mori-senpai..." I said looking to the ground in front of me defeated.

Sighing, I began to walk forward.

After taking a couple of steps I heard someone call out my name, so I turned to where the voice was coming from to answer.

"Yes..?" I said in a voice tinged with melancholy.

"Walk with me." The voice replied.

My eyes widened and my cheeks blushed again that day as I watched Mori-senpai walk over to me.

When he got to my side he looked down at me, his eyes seeming softer than normal.

"Where you behind me... the whole time?" I questioned, my blush turning a bright fuchsia.

He merely nodded in response.

"Oh.." Was all I let out of my mouth as I quickly turned my head from his- hair flying upwards as I did so.

Because my head was turned I would never see it, but Mori-senpai smiled at me from where he was standing before he took the first step forward.

* * *

The last bell rang for the day and I got up to gather my things. Tamaki and Kyoya walked over to my desk as I put books into my backpack.

"Are you all ready, Sayuri?" Tamaki asked me.

I picked my head up from where it was fixed on my books and looked to them.

I smiled widely as I spoke, "Yup!"


	14. Chapter 14

All of the members of the Host Club had finally gathered within the music room.

Tamaki took his place in the center of the room and began talking about the trip that the members would be taking that weekend to a festival in Kyoto. As he continued his speech, giving very specific details about everything that we would be doing, I looked up to Mori on the other side of the room.

He was standing firmly and without emotion showing on his face- much like normal. Honey-senpai was standing next to him on the right. Honey noticed me looking in that direction and smiled to me as he waved. Mori turned his gaze towards Honey then to me when he saw the direction that Honey was waving in.

My face immediately flushed and I quickly snapped my head back to Tamaki.

I tried to continue focusing on the rest of the words coming from Tamaki's mouth, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi and the twins staring at me funny.

"Ah, Tamaki! I... I don't feel very well right now! I think that I need to go home!" I put my hands over my stomach to prove to the others that I was starting to become sick.

"Are you sure, Sayuri? You were fine in class today." Kyoya said from the left side of me.

I groaned and grabbed my waist more as I hunched over in feigned pain.

"Yeah, I really need to leave. It just hit me all of a sudden." I folded my torso over even more to hide my face from the others.

"Sayuri, I saw a special on TV about something like this the other day! Allow me to help you!" Tamaki stated proudly as he bent on one knee before me, extending a hand to help me.

I tilted my head up to stare at him flabbergasted.

"I don't know that one TV show's gonna help you, boss." Hikaru said to Tamaki as he and Kaoru stood beside me.

"All Sayuri needs is to eat something sweet! That'll make her feel better instantly." Honey-senpai took a plate of cake from a tray on a table nearby and extended it to me.

"Open uuup~!" He said in a sing-song voice as he took a fork full of cake to put into my mouth.

A hand reached for the fork that was making it's way towards my mouth when Mori's voice boomed next to my ear.

"That won't help."

My face blushed again, Mori's voice causing me to melt to the floor.

To cover up my true feelings, I began to moan and groan, trying to make it seem as if I genuinely had been overcome by a sudden illness.

Haruhi seemed to catch onto what was happening and quickly got the boys to distance themselves from my body.

"You guys, she doesn't need cake or help from _you_, Tamaki." Haruhi shot a death glare at Tamaki when she added emphasis on the word 'you', making Tamaki's eyes widen as he began to quiver in fear of the short brunette girl.

"She just needs to go home and rest." Haruhi finished.

* * *

The bathroom door made a soft 'thud' as it closed behind me. I journeyed from one wall into my bed, pulling the soft sheets and comforter back, preparing the pillows for my head.

"What happened to me earlier? Why couldn't I be in the same room as Mori-senpai...?" I thought aloud.

When I had finally pulled the covers up, I put the wrist of one of my hands to my forehead- checking to see if I had a fever.

"I guess I can't check my own temperature..."

I sighed and rolled onto my back.

Images of the day flooded into my mind when I closed my eyes. And for the millionth time, I blushed.

All I could see was Mori-senpai's face.

All I could hear was Mori-senpai's voice.

I couldn't think of anything else, and soon I was imagining his strong hands around my waist, pulling me close to him.

His breathing was heavy on my neck, causing all of my hairs to stand up, sending shivers down my spine.

His eyelashes brushed the skin on my forehead on his way down to my lips.

Right as he inched his mouth close to mine, his warm breath tickling my skin and his hands searching my back as he tightened his grip-

I bolted up from my bed, eyes wide open.

There was no way that I would be able to go to school tomorrow.

Even if I didn't see him at lunch or in between classes, I would see him in the Host Club.

'_And how am I supposed to go to the Host Club when every time I see him I hyperventilate inside?_'

No, my mind was made up. Tomorrow I would definitely be skipping.


	15. Chapter 15

Skipping school was surprisingly more easy than I thought.

My mother left me alone for most of the day and didn't really ask why I didn't want to go. She just stayed in her study and worked like she normally does, typing away at the computer getting in more stories for her books.

My father left the house early in the morning before most of the house was up, so I doubt that he even knows I didn't go to school.

Kazuki put up a small fight with my mom, complaining that if I didn't go to school then he shouldn't have to go to school- but it didn't phase my mother and she made him go anyway.

When he started to use alligator tears to prove that he should stay at home with us, she pulled him aside and gripped both of his shoulders with her hands.

"Now, Hiro-kun." She said, using our nickname for him, "You need to go to school and become a smart, intelligent young man. You have to carry on the family name and make sure that people will respect us."

He wiped a tear from his eye with a balled fist.

"You see, your sister already gave up any hope and respect that myself or your father had for her because she became a host." My mother looked at my brother with a more serious face as I fell to the floor with a sweat-drop on my forehead.

Soon my mother pulled back from my brother and laid the back of her left wrist over her head as she continued to lecture my brother of the "importance of his purity", since I apparently had none.

When my brother agreed that he would keep the family name in tact, he went cheerfully to his school. Pleased, my mom went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and then go into her study for work.

Higara was the only one that seemed to sense there was a deeper reason for my absence from school and brought me some tea around 1:30 pm to see if she could get it out of me.

As she walked in through the door she tilted her head to the side and smiled at me.

"I brought you some tea, ma'am. It's mango, your favorite." She placed the cup on my desk, close to where I was sitting.

Lately it seemed that all Higara did was bring me tea. I laughed out loud thinking about how she brought me Kazuki's tea the night that I joined the Host Club.

"Is something funny, Kawachi-sama?" Higara looked at me puzzled.

"No... just thinking." I answered.

I took the tea cup by the handle and began to sip, Higara watched me from the side.

Putting the cup back down onto the plate I turned to look at the old maid.

"Something you need?" I questioned.

She only smiled at me in return.

My eyes narrowed.

"I'm not feeling well today, Higara."

Still, she just smiled.

I turned back to the papers that I had been working on for school and tried to ignore the old maid standing at my side.

A few more minutes passed when she decided to speak.

"It's a boy isn't it?"

Spewing tea from my mouth I looked at the maid wide-eyed.

"W-what?"

Her smile grew wider as she turned to leave the room.

"I'm sure it will all work out." She called from the doorway, a gentle thud of the door behind her.

* * *

Laying on the bed I pushed my hands more firmly against my stomach, letting out a small moan. I turned over and looked at the clock on my nightstand- it read 4:05.

"Stupid stomach..." I wailed.

When I turned back over I reached for a pillow to hold on to. Behind it was a small, fat hippo, staring me bluntly in the face.

I pulled my eyebrows together and pushed out my lips, "I bet you're enjoying this."

The hippopotamus stayed silent as I examined it's face for any signs that my pain was in fact some sort of pleasure for the toy.

"Harold wouldn't let me have an upset stomach. He would've tried to make me feel better." I continued to talk to the plush doll, "Yup. He was a much better companion than you. He never got lost behind pillows either."

The hippo fell on its side, beady eyes never straying from mine.

I promptly reached out one hand and pushed him from my bed.

"Stupid, Kyoya. He's such a jerk." I said, shoving the last of the hippo to the ground.

"What do you mean I'm a jerk?"

I quickly turned myself onto my back to see the boy with glasses that I was referring to staring me in the face with the same beady eyes of the hippo.

"How did you get in here?!" I shouted at him.

"Higara let me in. She's rather nice." He replied.

"Are you ok, Sayuri?"

I looked around the room to notice that the rest of the Host Club was standing around my bed.

Haruhi looked at me with concerned eyes, she was the one who had asked the question.

"I told them that we should let you rest, but they thought it would be a good idea to come to your house to make sure that you were ok." She added.

I kept my hands covered over my waist and remained mute.

"We came as soon as we could from the Host Club. Your maid invited us over for dinner, she said that it would make you feel better." Honey said peeking his head over the side of my bed.

"She seemed to think that you needed to see one of us." The twins added.

"And we do anything for a friend in need!" Tamaki declared proudly.

"I'm beginning to think that isn't necessarily a good thing." I stated solemnly as I locked eyes with Mori-senpai, who had been watching me the entire time.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you so much everyone for reading! Here's a little response to all of  
the people that have been reviewing my story. You all mean a lot to me,  
so thank you very much for all the love.

**Sparklefaith**: You are no doubt one of the greatest people ever. Thanks  
for all of the encouragement on the story.

**Mary-Nara**: I actually meant to put something about Harold in the last  
chapter, but with how the writing turned out, it just didn't work. And  
Kyoya is a meanie! But I love him, though! Also, for the camera or  
microphone, I never thought about that. It may happen, or it may not.  
We'll see.

**grayhippo**: I am so glad that you enjoyed the story so far! I'm trying to  
make it entertaining so people will actually want to read it like you. It  
always upsets me when you find a fanfiction and you just can't get  
into it like you want. I honestly thought that some people would find the  
way that the story is progressing to be too slow, so once again, I'm so  
glad that you like it.

**Saphireblu987**: I hope that you've enjoyed the recent updates! I love  
strawberries.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well, you should be nicer to Gerald if you want to see Harold again." Kyoya stated towards my direction.

I tore my gaze from Mori-senpai to frown at Kyoya, my brows furrowing.

"Do you know what's for dessert, Sayuri-chan?" Honey-senpai looked at me with wondering eyes.

"We don't typically have dessert." I stated flatly.

"UWAHH!" Honey fell to the ground, clenching Usa-chan as hard as possible. Mori immediately went to his side and tried to comfort him.

"It's ok, Mitsukini. You just got over some cavities, let your teeth rest." The tall boy cooed to the shorter one.

Honey continued to cry and wail, causing my head to hurt slightly.

The rest of the Host Club members began to work to help Honey, when Kyoya came over to my side.

He bent down to look me firmly in the eyes, "Listen. We go on a trip in two days, you need to feel better before then."

I frowned at him. "Why?" I asked.

His lips went up on one side, "If you come, I might have something for you."

Kyoya leaned in closer to me and slipped one of his hands into his jacket and began to pull something out.

Hearing a strange noise coming from someone behind him, I picked my head up past Kyoya to see what was going on. Tamaki and the twins had taken their attention away from Honey to watch Kyoya. The three of them had light blushes on their cheeks.

"W-...What is it?" I asked the three, suddenly worried that whatever Kyoya was going to pull out would be bad.

Kyoya kept his hand in his jacket, cocking his head to see what it was that our onlookers were so worried about.

"What?" He demanded them.

The three jumped at his tone.

Tamaki answered him, "What... What are you doing to Sayuri, Kyoya?"

Confused by his question, I examined our situation- then blushing myself. Kyoya had his back to everyone, so only I could see where his hands were. He was bent by my bedside, somewhat over me, and his jacket was somewhat displaced.

"It's not like that!" I shouted to the boys. "He wasn't trying to do anything!"

I continued to wave my hands in front of myself when Kyoya understood the situation.

Sighing, he moved his hand out of his jacket and stood straight. I noticed his eye twitching a little as he prepared himself to face the three boys.

"Why on earth would I make a move on Sayuri _in front of you three_?!" He yelled, obviously irritated by their assumptions.

With a frustrated heave, he reached into his jacket again and pulled out what he was trying to give me earlier.

My eyes widened.

In his hand the flash of yellow was finally revealed. Honey had stopped wailing by this time, allowing the others to join their attention to the dark haired boy in front of me.

"I just wanted to show her that Harold was doing alright." He said more calmly than his voice before.

My lower lip began to quiver.

"Harold..!" I called out in a dreamy voice, throwing my body forward to embrace the stuffed animal that was dangling by one arm.

I opened my eyes in time to see that Harold had been pulled back up into the air and I was about to meet my carpeted floor with wide open arms.

THUD!

"Owwwwwwwwwww...!" I moaned, rubbing my head with one hand and lower back with the other.

The others began to laugh at me as I pulled myself off of the ground.

"It's not funny..." I whispered to no one in particular.

At that same time my bedroom door opened and smacked Tamaki in the back, causing me to giggle.

"Dinner is ready." Higara called standing in the doorway, apparently oblivious that she had just hit someone.

"Thank you." I replied, beginning to leave my room.

"You all should follow me if you're staying for dinner." I called over my shoulder.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating we moved from the dining room into the den.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you!" My mother chirped.

"Yes, so nice to know that the people that our precious Sayuri is working with are her age!" My father added, reaching his hand around the lower back of my mother.

"And to think, we thought that they would all be old men!" My mother laughed.

The Host Club members all had the perfect look of confusion on their face.

My mother then reached out to touch the nearest boy, which happened to be Tamaki.

"There's no way such a handsome young man like you could even pass for over 19! In fact the only one here that could pass as an university student would be you." She said, pointing to none other than Mori-senpai.

"I don't think that any of them look old enough to even be in highschool." Higara commented.

I fell to the side a little, "Maybe you should have your eyes checked, Higara..."

Haruhi laughed at my comment.

* * *

**A/N**

****WOAH. It has been a long time. And I sincerely apologize. Stuff went down, I had to move  
then I became extremely tired and somewhat ill. And then the writer's block kicked in.  
But everything is better now, I'm all moved in and I'm studying for my first string of exams  
that will be starting the end of next week. (So wonderful)

I hope that you all enjoy and won't throw rotten food at me for taking an eternity to update.

much love.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, why'd you miss school today, Sayuri-chan?" Honey asked me with quizzical eyes.

I looked away from him for a second before turning my eyes back, "I didn't feel well."  
Honey looked at me deeply- almost seemingly questioning the depths of my very soul with his stare.

"Well, I hope you feel better, Sayuri-chan!" He cooed to me within moments of staring at me.

"...Me too..." I managed to say.

I looked back to the rest of the Host Club that drawn their attention to me. I smiled to them- as I did so I took note of the twins and Kyoya looking at me with stares that I couldn't quite decipher.

Kyoya began to speak, "Well, we did stay for dinner everyone. We should probably be leaving now, we do have school tomorrow."

"That's true, we have an exam tomorrow, right Hikaru?" Kaoru said to his brother.

"Oh, yeah! We do!" Hikaru responded. "It's about the Tokugawa period and it's contrast to the Asuka period, right Haruhi?"

"Um, actually, Hikaru, I think it's on the different types of protists." Kaoru said to Haruhi and Hikaru.

"No, both of you are wrong- it's a math test." Haruhi replied to them while exhaling.

"Ohhhh!" Both of the twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Anyway, we should get going. Thank you for having us over Sayuri!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kawachi, it was nice to meet you both." Hikaru added as the two were escorted by Higara out of the house.

"It truly was a pleasure, I'm so glad to finally have gotten the chance to meet you both in person." Kyoya was talking to my parents.

"Oh, the pleasure is all ours! It's so nice to know that there's such a friendly man in the Host Club." My mom gushed over Kyoya.

"Yes, it's so nice to know that you're taking care of our daughter." My father added.

My eye began to twitch.

"Well, Sayuri is wonderful to have in the Host Club!" Tamaki joined in the conversation.

As the four of them began exchanging further pleasantries, I talked to the three remaining members of the Host Club.

"Are you excited to go on our trip, Sayuri?" Haruhi asked me.

"Yeah!" I let out, "...um. What exactly is our trip again?"

They all looked at me with wide eyes, Honey was the first to answer.

"I don't know what the trip is."

"Me neither." Mori stated.

"Come to think of it... I don't think Kyoya-senpai ever told us..." Haruhi said.

"Oh, well. That's good to know." I sighed.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?!"

The four of us turned to see my mother yelling very mean things to Tamaki and trying to hit him.

"Dear, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, don't, please!" My father grabbed my mother and tried his best to keep her from Tamaki.

"No, I didn't, I swear!" Tamaki slowly began to take steps backwards and away from my mom.

"YOU HAD BETTER HAVE SOME BETTER THOUGHTS ABOUT HER IF YOU WANT HER TO STAY IN YOUR _CLUB, _YOUNG MAN!"

"Mommy... what's going on?" All the eyes in the room immediately darted to my younger brother, who, to our knowledge, had just walked in.

"Nothing, Hiro-kun, didn't Higara tell you to stay in your room?" MY father desperately tried to get the attention of my brother.

"Yes, but it got so loud..." Kazuki rubbed his eyes. "I just wanted to see what was happening.

"Kazuki-kun, don't worry about it. It's just some...people... from school." I smiled and put my hand on my little brother's shoulder.

Hiro narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, "Onee-chan, which one is the one that you like?"

Still holding my smile, the rest of my face immediately turned pale.

"Well, this is news." Kyoya stated blankly.

"W-What are you talking about, Hiro-kun?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"You said that you liked someone from school. Someone you're in the club with. Mommy and daddy were talking to those two about a 'Club', do you like one of them?" Kazuki kept his innocence while speaking.

"Sweetie..." My mother began- all anger gone from her voice, "Is- Who- Was this what Higara was talking to you about?"

"Who was talking to me?" Higara came through the door after her name was said.

"Higara-sama! Onee-chan likes one of those boys!" Hiro pointed to Tamaki and Kyoya with an accusatory finger.

"And I think that it's the one with the blonde hair!" He shouted turning all of his attention to Tamaki.

"WHAT?!" My mother shrieked.

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY HAD NOT LIKE THIS BOY AFTER WHAT HE SAID." My father joined in, now inching closer to Tamaki who had become stiff trying to retreat.

"Sayuri... I had no idea, but I don't think that I like you like that." Tamaki told me while rubbing the back of his head. The rest of the Host Club stood with wide eyes (aside from Kyoya) watching the scene unfold.

"AND WHY DON'T YOU LIKE OUR DAUGHTER?!" My parents yelled in unison and then continued to yell threatening things to Tamaki.

"I just don't think that she's my type. Honestly, I really don't like her hair the most, it's not the color that I prefer."

My father then grabbed Tamaki and began wrestling with him while my mother yelled more insults at him.

"Don't listen to them, Sayuri, I think that he's a very charming fellow. In fact, if I were younger I could just imagine myself falling for him... he seems so..." Higara continued to nudge me and compliment Tamaki when my little brother began pulling on my other side.

"Sayuri-chan! Why do you like him, he smells funny!"

"Sayuri-chan, I didn't know that you liked Tamaki." Honey added to the conversation with Mori nodding in the background.

"This is rather unexpected." Kyoya said.

Haruhi just remained silent, staring wide-mouthed at the fight.

"Onee-chan! Why do you like the smelly blonde boy!"

"Sayuri, you have really good taste, the two of you would have beautiful children together."

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I SWEAR!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE HER HAIR? IT'S BEAUTIFUL! YOU HAVE NO TASTE!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Sayuri!"

"Sayuri-chan!"

"Sayuri and Tamaki, sitting in a tree!"

"You two would make a strange couple indeed."

"ENOUGH!" I screamed with my eyes closed and fists clenched at my side. "Enough. Kazuki Hiro, go to bed. Higara, take him now."

"Yes, ma'am! Come on now, Hiro-kun." Higara took Hiro's hand and lead him out of the room.

"Mom, dad, leave Tamaki alone." They both stepped away from Tamaki.

"Tamaki."

Tamaki, who was laying on the floor, got up and walked towards me.

"Yes, Sayuri?"

"I don't like you. Not like that."

"Oh, thank God." My mother exhaled with my father holding her sides.

Tamaki smiled at me in return.

"So... who is it that you _do _like in the Host Club, Sayuri?" Kyoya questioned while pushing up his glasses.

"Uh." I closed my eyes and threw up my hands. "I don't know what Hiro was talking about."


	18. Chapter 18

"So you don't like anyone in the Host Club?" Honey asked in his sweetest tone.

"No, um, not that I can think of." I faced towards him when I said this, causing me to burn a bright red from the eye contact that I made with Mori.

"Interesting... You don't like anyone but you turned red just now..." Kyoya put his fist to his chin, contemplating deeply.

I threw my hands up again, "Haha, it's hot in here. Is anyone else feeling hot?"

My mother immediately moved to Kyoya's side, followed by my father.

"You're right, Kyoya... and if it's not the blonde punk that made her blush..." My father said.

"She did blush when she faced those three." My mother added.

I gulped.

Loud.

Haruhi seemed to catch onto this and began to speak, " You know, it is kind of hot in here, maybe it's just the air."

"Or maybe... Sayuri is in love with Honey or Mori!" Tamaki accused while pointing his finger towards the two.

Mori remained silent and pointed to himself while Honey spoke, "Us? You hear that Takashi! She likes one of us!"

"I wonder who it is..." Mori questioned out loud.

Sweat began to drip down my forehead as my face turned even redder.

"Aha! It is one of them!"

"Mom! Why are you doing this!" I shouted to the finger now pointed in my face that belonged to my own mother.

"Because you never talk to me about boys. It's always Higara." She stated looking downcast.

I fell half-way over, "No, mom. She just guesses those things."

Haruhi began to fan herself, "Phew! It really is hot in here! Do you mind taking me to your room to cool down, Sayuri?"

I perked immediately, "Of course!"

Grabbing Haruhi's arm and sprinting out of the hallway, we flew to my bedroom where I then locked the door.

We both bent over, catching our breath from the speed that we gained running to my room.

"...Thank you... Har-Haruhi..." I exhaled deeply each time I formed a word.

"You're...welcome..." She replied.

"So. What should we do now?" I asked once I had regained my breath.

Haruhi put a hand to her chin in contemplation, simultaneously releasing a 'hm'.

"I guess we could just stay here until they leave." I added, "Maybe it'll be soon since we left and they have no one to harass anymore."

Haruhi chuckled, "Yeah. Kyoya-senpai will probably make them all leave soon."

"Let's hope so!"

We continued to stand by the door when Haruhi looked to my bed and noticed that Harold was back.

"Did Kyoya-senpai give this back to you?" She asked, picking up one of the arms of the giraffe.

"Yeah, he did earlier tonight." I replied.

She held the stuffed animal in both of her hands, rocking it back and forth while tilting her head curiously. "It feels... heavy..." She muttered quietly to herself.

She then turned back around to me, "How long have we been in here?"

Checking my wall for the clock I saw that it was getting close to 9, Haruhi's gaze had followed mine so I didn't answer the question.

"I should probably be getting home. See you at school tomorrow, Sayrui!" She waved to me as she walked the door.

"Bye..." I waved back.

'_Man, school is gonna suck_...' I thought as my mind drifted off to all the different things that the Host Club would do tomorrow to get my crush out of me.

* * *

The bell for the last class rang as I gathered up my things.

"Sayrui, before you come to the music room I need you to drop off these final forms in the principal's office."

"Of course, Kyoya." I replied curtly, taking the package of papers from his hands.

"And then come immediately to the music room!" Tamaki shouted while pointing to me from across the room.

I sighed, "Alright."

After I had taken the papers to the office I contemplated whether or not I should actually go straight to the Host Club or if I should skip out and go home.

With a lot of mental affliction I found my hand lingering on the door knob to the music room.

"Do I really wanna go in here..." I whispered.

My hand paused over the handle for a moment longer when the door opened by itself. I let out a gasp.

The twins stood in the entry of the door. "You need to come with us Sayuri." They said in unison and then took my arm, guiding me to a dressing room.

"Wha-! Why do I need to come in here?!" I asked them.

Kaoru merely pointed to a dress that was hanging up in front of us.

Hikaru leaned close to my ear and then said, "You need to put this on."

Confused, I walked towards the dress in front of me. It was a floor length dress, with sheer sleeves that had flowers embroidered into the fabric. It was fitted in the top of the waist with a black ribbon wrapped around it, the rest of the dress was a flowing lace that had multiple layers.

"It's gorgeous..." I stated as I held part of the material in my hand.

I heard the curtain of the dressing room shut behind me, so I changed into the dress. There was a pair of black heels next to it.

When I had left the fitting room, I walked out to find the other members of the Host Club.

Tamaki was smiling at me as he reached out for my hand.

"Sayuri, we have a surprise for you." He said softly taking the fingers of my hand into his. "We have prepared a date for you, Honey and Mori."

"WHAT." Was all that I managed to say, pulling my hand out from his.

I began to back up from him when I bumped into something, looking back I found the twins standing behind me.

"We heard that you liked one of them..." Hikaru started.

"So we decided to help you out..." Kaoru added.

"I don't need help guys, really." I stammered as my face turned a pink shade.

"You might not need help, Sayuri, but we thought that we would be gentlemen and help you out anyway." Kyoya smiled behind his glasses.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them." Haruhi exhaled in defeat.

"Is Sayuri-chan coming~?" Honey-senpai's voice called out from the back of the room.

"She'll be there soon!" Called out Kyoya as the twins began to push me forward.

"Hey, hey! I didn't agree to this!" I shouted, flailing my arms in an attempt to escape.

* * *

**A/N**

Wow guys, I don't even remember the last time that I did this,  
so I'm sorry if I don't respond to you- but here we go!

**gip-k**: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked it.  
**grayhippo**: Ah, yeah. I really like embarrassing Sayuri.  
**Lady of the** **Lillypadz**: Haha, I'm really glad you like Sayuri!  
**fluttered heart**: I'm trying really hard to keep it cute! It is first love, after all.  
**pheonix-pill**: I shall try to continue writing it to your taste!  
**Sparklefaith**: No offense with the late review, sorry for the late update. Haha  
**MakaylaLahote**: Update away!  
**Mya-sempai**: I find different endearing.  
**GreenEyedSam**: Thank you! I really enjoy Kyoya's character. I try really hard to give all of them important parts as well, not just focus on a single character. It's not as life like if you only have a couple of characters.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
